


Jetstream's Rescue

by RebelStoryTeller



Category: Biker Mice From Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelStoryTeller/pseuds/RebelStoryTeller





	Jetstream's Rescue

**The earth night in Chicago was dreary and rainy, but for Jetstream O'Rielley, it was either keep moving or risk being caught by the hunters from the Eastern Martian Highlands and being sacrificed. Not caring whether or not Jetstream was soaking wet, Skylark pushed itself to it's full capacity. As the miles flew by on the odometer, there was only one thing on Jetstream's mind: A safe place where the Plutarkian bounty hunters that had been tracking her couldn't get her and kill her the way they ssaid they had killed her step uncle Torque who put himself between the bounty hunters and Jetstream who was running a fever.**

**Jetstream,struggling with the fact that she knew her fever was on the rise and her mind was groggy from the medicine, forced herself to try and focus on the road ahead of her, when at long last her body finally had had enough and she misjudged the curve of the road ahead and slumped over the controls out cold from the skyrocketing fever.**

**As Skylark skidded to a stop, tossing Jetstream over the windshield, she landed with a sickening thud right flat in the midst of a dark alley in a dirty mud puddle. So begins Jetstream's darkest night..**

**Skylark automatically tears off down the street in search of it's cherry red counter part and it's rider.**

**Meanwhile four streets down, the bro's were on their way back to The Last Chance Garage after a night of foiling Limburger's plans when Lil' Hoss detected a familiar bike coming up the street and alerted it's rider to the bike.**

**Modo stops and listens very carefully to the beeping and looks up to see a familiar bike in front of him and says:** SKYLARK? The last I seen of you, was on Mars with Logan in the saddle and Jetstream behind him strapped into a child safety seat holding Rabbi..... Where's Jetstream?

 **Throttle gets off his bike and shines a light on Skylark's seat saying:** Hello, what's this?

 **Vinnie pulls up beside a hysterical Skylark and says:** Slow it down Skylark, slow down. What's what bro?

 **Throttle swipes his fingers in the gooey mess and says:** This stuff?

 **Vinnie gets a good look at Throttle's hand and says:** That's

 **Modo/Throttle/Vinne:** Eww Vomit!

 **Vinnie:** Eww someone got sick on the seat! Oh no! Not Torque! First Tracker now Torque? What're they trying to do? Eliminate every last one of Jetstream's family members? Where's your rider? Where's Jetstream? **(Sees a map pop up on Skylark then says)** You lead, we'll follow. **(Looks up and says) J** etstream's the only one other then us, Logan and Stoker who can get near Skylark!

 **Throttle:** If Jetstream's here then what're the odds those stinkfish aint not far behind?

 **Modo:** Too high for my liking! they nearly killed her once before they took Logan! 

**Vinnie:** If Jetstream's here then they're bent on finding and killing her, if they haven't already!

 **Charley pulls up and sees a beautiful dirty sky-blue bike and says:** What a beauty! Who lost their bike? **(reaches out to touch Skylark causing Throttle to elicit a warning)**

 **Throttle sees Charley about to touch Skylark and says:** Whoa Charley-girl! Don't try to touch Skylark! She doesn't like strangers very much. Especially when she's like this!

 **Charley gently touches the sky-blue bike and says:** It's alright, I won't hurt you or take you apart. Just let me turn on your Tracking device..... **(Lays her hand gently on Skylark's Tracker panel and turns it on saying)** There that wasn't so bad was it? I turned on the Tracking device, if this Jetstream's wearing a Tracker we can home in on his location.

 **Vinnie in shock:** Charley-girl! How did you get Skylark to let you touch her? She's a one owner bike!

 **Charley:** Wasn't hard, Skylark's just afraid of having something done that can't be fixed. 'Sides she seems to know a mechanic's touch. Who fixed her up last?

 **Throttle mounts his bike saying:** Harley the best Mechanic on Mars ensured she was ready for action. Jetstream's too young to be riding Skylark, kid's only six. So if Jetstream's not driving,then Skylark's on auto in fight or flight mode to protect it's owner's loved one. Skylark belongs rightfully to Logan, it was the only piece of his unit we found when we went out to search for him was Skylark and Shadow--Rocco's bike, the riders were no where to be found. 

**Vinnie hears Skylark continued persistent beeping and says:** Alright! alright! We're comin! Go on! We'll follow!

**Skylark pivots then tears off back up the street with the bro's and Charley in hot pursuit until he came to the alley where he'd left Jetstream, stopped and brightened his headlights illuminating Jetstream's crumpled, soaking wet, limp, body.**

**Throttle pulls up, gets off his bike tossing his helmet aside, darts over to the body where he kneels, picks it up and leans it up against his chest and removes the helmet to reveal dark brown hair with a dark blue stripe saying:** Jetstream? Jetstream talk to me! 

**Vinnie pulls up, gets off his bike, drops to his knees beside Jetstream and picks up her wrist to feel for the weak pulsing of her pulse and when he finds it he says:** Jetstream? Jetstream? **(Turns and says to a waiting Charley)** Jetstream'll be needing dry clothes. If you wanna go back ahead of us go ahead, we'll stay with Jetstream.

 **Charley:** Do you want me to take Skylark with me?

 **Throttle looks up and says:** Skylark go with Charley, she'll ensure you get cleaned up and anything broken will be repaired! **(Watches as Charley and Skylark took off in the direction of the scoreboard and says to Vinnie who was checking for a pulse)** Did you find her pulse?

 **Vinnie:** Yeah it's weak but it's there. Here feel

 **Throttle picks up Jetstream's wrist and feels the weak thumping and says:** Her body temp's gone down from the rain, laying in this puddle! **(Slips his hand under her bangs then pulls it away quickly saying)** yeichie!! She's pipin hot!

 **Modo pulls up beside Vinnie, gets off his bike and says:** What's the kid doin out here in the rain if she's that hot?

**Jetstream coughs and struggles to catch her breath**

**Vinnie:** Don't tell me she's sick! Couldn't their bounty have waited until she was more apt to get her thoughts straight? There's no way to treat it here, it's too wet and dirty. How'll we get her back to the score board? 

**Throttle scoops up Jetstream's small limp cold body,stands and says:** I'll carry her on my bike. It's doubtful she'll wake up anytime soon, she's got one weak pulse. 

**Modo notices something sticking out of Jetstream's inside jacket pocket and says:** Hmm, what's this? **(Unfolds the paper and nearly drops it saying)** Radio frequencies to Mars! 

**Vinnie reads the note and says:** No way! That one's for Carbine and that one's for STOKER! **(Glances at the next check in time and compares it with his bike's on board dash clock and says)** Man she was due to check in with him three hours ago! She's missed her check in time!

 **Throttle carefully balances an unconscious Jetstream's body stands, walks over to his bike, picks his helmet up, puts it on then replaces Jetstream's helmet back on her head,mounts his bike,wraps his tail tightly around Jetstream's limp body to keep her from slipping and says:** As soon as we get Jetstream here out of the rain and out of these clothes, we'll give him a shout. Nine times out of ten he's worried about the lack of radio contact or how ever he's been in touch with her. Now let's get Jetstream out of the rain and these clothes! 

**Carefully balancing an unconscious Jetstream, Throttle revved his bike to life and all three bikers tore off at top speed towards the Score board where Charley was waiting with a spic and span Skylark when the bro's returned allowing Throttle to enter first with a still unconscious Jetstream in his arms.**

**Charley:** Here Dragon stopped by and dropped this stuff off for Jetstream's privacy when she wakes, if she ever does. Carbine's called---TWICE looking for Jetstream and..... **(Trails off)**

 **Throttle heads over to the new king sized bed that was set up in a corner for Jetstream and lays her down saying:** And what?

 **Charley:** She and Stoker are on their way here. It seems Skylark sent an emergency distress call on behalf of Jetstream when the hunters showed up at the place that was set up for Jetstream's safe keeping with Torque. She said they'd be here by at least early tomorrow morning, if not sooner.

 **Throttle looks down at a fevered Jetstream and says:** Skylark's attached to it's rider and would only send out a distress call if Jetstream was in danger. Turns out the hunters found Torque and Jetstream before help could arrive.

 **Charley:** With the way you three talk about Jetstream, you never stated these hunters are after him.

 **Throttle chuckles and says: S** orry Charley-girl, but Jetstream's a SHE not a HE. Her given name is Jetstream Taylor Amanda . As for why the hunter are after her, it's to get Logan to give them the info he has and they want. So far it aint been workin.

 **Charley:** What right does that give them to hunt her down like an animal? It's not her fault her dad won't cough up the info.

 **Modo:** After Logan failed to return back to his place, Torque's main concern was his great niece and keeping her safe. She showed up on his doorstep after Logan failed to return home like always. Shortly there after a lovely notice was stuck to his door by an arrow stating either A-he give up the girl or B-they take her by force and sacrifice her to make Logan speak and cough up the blue prints he has. By the way, any luck in finding some dry clothes for Jetstream?

 **Charley:** While cleaning Skylark, I found her back pack with extra clothes and some photo albums and a state of the art, top of the line MP3 Player stashed in the back compartment,obviously that badge on her bag acts as a tracking devise that is supposed to send one way signals to Mars so they can track her, but it looks like it‘s been tampered with or replaced.

 **Vinnie takes a look at Jetstream‘s medallion and says:** No it's battery probably just wore down and needs replacing. I'll fix it. We'll let you get Jetstream out of these wet clothes, call us if you need a hand. **(Heads away from the bed setting up the privacy screen allowing Charley to remove Jetstream's sopping wet clothes and shoes.)**

 **Charley looks down at Jetstream and says:** Hiya, you're awake. You're safe now kiddo, for now lets get you out of your sopping wet clothes kay? How're you feeling?

 **Jetstream nods and says:** M-my head's fuzzy and things are blurry. I think I missed my eight o'clock dose of meds.

 **Charley looks at her watch and says:** Nope it's only ten after five, we here on earth flip back an hour during fall and winter and flip ahead during the spring and summer. It's close to winter so we've flipped back an hour. It's called Daylight Savings Time, it's both confusing and annoying. So let's get you up on your feet and out of these sopping wet clothes. **(crouches down and unties and removes Jetstream's black and silver running shoes saying)** Can you manage the rest with a bit of help?

 **Jetstream:** I-I think so

**Starting with Jetstream's biker jacket, Charley helped Jetstream up and carefully removed one arm from the sleeve until the jacket was off, then tossed it up over the top of the screen from which Throttle removed it and hung it up to drip dry on some towels, followed soon after by Jetstream's shirt.**

**As time went on, Jetstream removed all of her damp clothes and was dressed in her warmest flannel pj's and dry socks, while the bro's patiently waited for the privacy partition to be moved, the each took the liberty of wringing out Jetstream's sopping wet clothes to see what was salvageable and what had to be discarded.**

**Finally ten minutes, Charley moved the partition aside to reveal Jetstream laying under the bed covers with a cold ice pack on her forehead soundly sleeping**

**Vinnie hears the partition being moved aside and hangs up Jetstream's pants saying:** How’s Jetstream doin?

 **Charley:** Considering the brightness of the red across her cheeks, she's lucky Skylark found you when he did, other wise she'd have come down with pneumonia. Right now she's resting, but as you can see, she's developed a higher fever from being forced out in the rain after the death of her great uncle.

 **Throttle walks over to Jetstream‘s bedside, takes one good look at her face saying:** Got a thermometer handy? A digital one?

 **Charley opens up a first aid kit she carried around, takes it over to Throttle and says:** Here I just got this one this morning.

 **Throttle takes the thermometer and takes it out of the box then removes the ice pack from her forehead and swipes the thermometer across Jetstream's forehead and says:** Whoa, it's at a hundred and three! Poor kid,did she have any meds on her? Torque's message said he packed everything into her bag and shipped her off on Skylark.

 **Charley reaches into Jetstreams back pack and pulls out a tall rectangular container and says:** Ahh here we go, Jetstream's medicine chest **(Moves a few things around then says)** and here's the fever reducer (pulls out the sandwich bag and opens it saying) there's a note that says: If temp reaches above a hundred and two degrees, give two table spoons of Children's Advil Fever Reducer every two hours or sooner if necessary. **(Opens the bottle and pulls the dosing spoon out and fills it to two table spoons and hands it to Throttle saying)** Two table spoons of Children's Advil Fever Reducer ready to be administered.

 **Throttle brushes Jetstream's bangs away from her eyes and says:** Here Jetstream, take your fever reducer. **(Gives Jetstream the dose spoon and ensures she takes the fever reducer then takes the spoon from her and says)** Lay back and get some sleep. **(Hears Carbine’s voice come over the radio saying they were waiting for someone to open the doors and says)** Vinnie open the doors and let ‘em land! I’ve got my hands full with Jetstream.

**Vinnie picks up the remote and presses the red button opening the accordion doors to allow Carbine’s ship to flawlessly land inside the score board.**

**Once the ship had landed, the door opened, the gangplank came down and out came Stoker followed by Carbine both with very worried looks on their faces.**

**Stoker looks around and says:** Where’s Jetstream? Last I heard from Torque she had to bolt ‘cause those damned hunters found her hiding spot. **(Looks up to see Modo coming around the partition and says)** Jetstream over there?

 **Modo nods and says while wiping his hands:** Yeah she’s around behind the partition resting quietly.

 **Carbine notices Jetstream’s clothes drying on a line and says:** I take it none of you changed her?

 **Charley:** Jetstream changed herself, I just handed them her dry clothes.

 **Carbine heaves a relieved sigh and says:** Good, how bad of shape is Jetstream in?

 **Throttle comes out from around the partition from tucking Jetstream into bed saying:** She’s lucky Torque packed her off when he did, they killed him and Tracker and unfortunately Jetstream's sick with a cough ,a cold and a fever. I just gave her two table spoons of her fever reducer and she's sleeping with an ice pack on her forehead.

 **Stoker sits in a nearby chair and says:** How will we explain to Gearshift that the father of her baby might be dead? Is she decent?

 **Vinnie:** Yeah she’s decent, she's behind that screen in a comfy bed Dragon brought for her to rest in.

 **Stoker takes a deep breath and looks at Carbine saying:** We’d best go see if she's alright. By the way, we found Logan’s unit

 **Vinnie:** After all these months? Where is he?

 **Stoker turns and calls out:** LOGAN COME ON OUT! I'm gonna go check on Jetstream. **(Heads over to the partition and slips around only to be knocked backwards into the chair by Jetstream's bed muttering)** _Holy moley! The description does no justice to how red you really are!_ **(Notices Jetstream was stirring and tucks the blanket back up around her throat and says)** Straight to sleep little one! You're too sick to wake up. Logan's not gonna like this......

 **Logan heaves a sigh, stands up saying to Rocco:** C'mon, wakie wakie! We're on Earth now maybe if Jetstream's here we'll also find Genèvieve and Katie. Now c'mon!

 **Rocco stands up and thinks to himself:** _Genèvieve, Katie....... where are you both? Oh my darling, five months have come and gone without a word from you, Genèvieve it's been three years since I last seen your face, 'ave they 'urt you?_

 **Logan stands and exits the ship with a weary Rocco saying:** Been awhile boys **(notices Skylark parked against the far wall and calls out)** Skylark?! What the hell are you doing here?

**Skylark automatically turns on and tears over to it's driver frantically beeping**

**Logan:** Whoa girl, I'm alright **(Lays his left hand on Skylark's gas tank and walks around it saying)** Whoa you're pretty beat up back here girl, if you're here then where's Jetstream? She's not near old enough to drive you yet or did you drive yourself? **(Listens to the beeping and says)** I know all about the hunters and the deaths of Tracker and Torque, I want to know where Jetstream's hiding.

 **Modo:** LOGAN MY MAN! Where’ve you been all these months? Jetstream kept asking non stop for word on you after you disappeared.

 **Logan takes his attention off of his now calm bike and says:** Me? I’ve been in the Maximum Security High Risk Plutarkian Prison #9476 3122 on the eastern side of Martian Moon 2, just got sprung last week. Two months to the day Rocco here made a break for it and managed to get back to Mars for help.

 **Vinnie:** Rocco? As in Rocco Saint Pierre? 

**Modo:** Son of the FAMOUS FRENCH PASTRY CHEF'S?

 **Logan:** The one and the same Rocco. Why?

 **Throttle:** We used to stop at La Petite Croissant every day after school for those sweet croissants his mom made! 

**Modo:** She'd bag up at least four or five dozen in a box for each of us to take home and she'd always have goodies for us on the way TO school. 

**Vinnie:** Trouble was if we tried to talk to Rocco, it was if he couldn't understand a lick of what we were saying.

 **Logan:** That's because he chose to speak french,English to him was still a foreign language. You seem to forget what language was spoken other then English to the customers. Rocco's parents are from the French Quarter, between them and Rocco, they only spoke French. Rocco had a hard time adapting back into an all English community.

 **Modo:** Then how come we never seen Rocco in school if he'd moved to the neighborhood?

 **Logan:** Rocco attended St.Henri's Private French Academy.

 **Modo:** Does he understand any English now?

 **Logan:** Yes he's always understood English, he just chose to speak French, he is bilingual.

Vinnie: After all these years of struggling to learn he can finally speak English?

 **Logan:** For the millionth time Vincent, Rocco’s BILINGUAL,he speaks English AND french fluently! Now then, where's Jetstream? And any word on Genevieve or Caitie or yet what about Emily?

 **Throttle:** Emily? Who's Emily? 

**Logan:** Whoops sorry you guys know her here as Krista, one of Starlight's niece's friends. As for Caitie, there's a reason Rocco's looking for her...

 **Vinnie:** C'mon man! Don't keep us in suspense! Oh! I remember Emily now! She went back with Starlight!

 **Modo:** Caitie ,nope haven't seen her in almost a week. Why're you so upset and lookin for Emily and Starlight?

 **Throttle:** Caitie did call and say she was sick. 

**Rocco:** You've 'eard from Caitie?

 **Vinnie:** Yes a few weeks ago.

 **Throttle:** She thought maybe you'd be here at the time

 **Rocco heaves a relieved sigh and says:** Where is she? Stoker's looking for them two girls not us. Emily and Starlight haven't checked in with either Stoker nor Terrence in three weeks.

 **Throttle:** Don't know, as we said it's been two weeks since she called and no one's picking up at the apartment she said she's staying at.

 **Logan:** Guys, Caitie and Rocco are married. They’ve been married for over four years and he gets defensive because he grew up with Caitie in the french quarter,they went to school together and in College after dating he popped the question, asked her brothers and got her hand in marriage. I was his best man four years ago. She up and vanished five months ago without a trace and in her condition, Rocco’s been going nuts.....in order to get him on board we had to resort to asking Caitie’s brother, Nathan, to sedate him so he’d calm down enough to not cause damage on the trip here. Other than that he has a small child he's searching for.

 **Throttle:** Condition? Somethin the matter with Caitie

 **Stoker:** Logan put emphasis on the word condition for a reason, think about it. They’re married, what’s the first thing you want after everything settles and you’re financially stable?

 **Charley puts two and two together and cries with glee:** Caitie's PREGNANT!

 **Modo/Vinne:** PREGNANT?!

 **Throttle:** Hmm would explain WHY she refused to rough house with us from time to time.

 **Modo:** How far is she?

 **Rocco:** Nine months, she’d be showing by now.

 **Vinne:** Wait a minute, she’s been gone for two years so how’d she manage to get pregnant?

 **Rocco:** Good grief! They were right! You are dim! She’s been gone five months! She vanished on her way home from her OBGYN appointment. All I had left of Caitie was her message on my phone calling me ‘daddy’ and tellin me and Genny to start puttin the 'present in the second spare room together'. It didn’t click at first until I replayed the message and unwrapped the gift sitting in the second guest room waiting for me and Genny to put it together.

 **Vinne:** Ohho ooh Rocco you dog you! You’re about to be an old man! Does Caitie have magic in her veins?

 **Rocco:** I'm already a father! I have a little girl named Genevieve who is six! Yes, I believe Caitie has the ability to travel through time and teleport from place to place.

 **Throttle:** Add on top of her magic, the fledgling magic of the baby and anyone who has ever had a child that has magic in their veins will tell you the baby’s magic can interfere with mom’s magic and Caitie will wind up in strange places courtesy of the baby. A Small child? Didn't even know you had any other kids besides the one that's on the way. **(Hears the door open and says)** Speak of the devil, here’s Caitie now!

 **Rocco looks up then bolts across the room to engulf a very pregnant Caitie in his arms muttering in french:** _Être tu en bonne santé? Je vieilli malade d’inquiétude prep vous et notre bientôt de prép être né enfant!_ **(English translation)** _Are you alright? I've been worried sick about you and our soon to be born child!_

 **Caitie finally allows herself to relax into Rocco‘s arms saying in french:** _Oui,Je suis bien,de peu fatigué et en avoir assez avec aussi grossesse......... Je suis vieilli prep lieux ça Je se sentir concerné ne pa rendre prép. Je suis de peu pa ravi vers dos avec vous! Les plupart prép lieux je fini dan pret réellement effrayant!_ **(English translation)** _I’m fine, just very tired and fed up with this pregnancy..........I have been to places that I care not to return to. I’m just glad to be back with you! The majority of places I ended up in were truly terrifying_

 **Rocco gently strokes Caitie's hair stopping in the middle of her tense back to rub it saying in french:** _Tais, làbas non devoir vers être terrifié quelques plus....tu être avec moi et avant le infime terreur est né, ici où tu volonté rester. Malheureusement, vous être non forme vers aller n’importe où avant le enfant est né, est là n’importe quel où nous pouvoir rester a étre dos allumé vos pieds? **(english translation)** Hush,there is no need to be terrified any longer..... you're with me and until the tiny terror is born, here is where you will stay. Unfortunately you're in no shape to go anywhere until the baby is born,is there anywhere we can stay until you’re back up on your feet after the baby arrives?_

 **Caitie heaves a contended sigh and says:** _Hmm je suis a endroit pour nous vers rester avant je suis compétent vers réintégre vers Mars. **(English Translation)** I do have a place for us to stay until I’m able to return to Mars. **(Suddenly feels a sharp pain in her stomach and catches her breath sharply causing her knees to buckle alarming Rocco)**_

 **Rocco in English:** CAITLIN! Are you alright?

 **Caitie catches her breath again and says:** It’s time Rocco!

 **Rocco:** Already?

 **Caitie:** YES Already! The baby’s not going to wait any longer, my water just broke!

 **Logan sees Rocco on one knee and says:** Rocco everything alright with Caitie?

 **Rocco:** I’d say yes but I’d be a liar and I’m a terrible liar! The babies are on their way sooner then we’d like!

 **Logan:** Whoa boy........Alright we’ll need the extra bed Sasha dropped off set up in a private corner and the extra privacy screen to give Caitie the privacy she needs. Rocco’s got his arms full with Caitie and he’ll be coaching her through the delivery.......got any ice on hand?

 **Throttle:** Yep I’ll hammer some out and put it in a sandwich bag for his hand after words.. what’ll we need other then ice in a sandwich bag?

 **Carbine comes out from behind Jetstream’s privacy screen and says:** Men you create the kid, we carry it, we’re calm and you guys run around like chickens with your heads cut off! Lissen to me ‘cause I’ll only say this once!  
We need:

Hot water LOTS of hot water  
Receiving blankets any spare blankets you’ve got we need one for baby’s arrival  
Blankets to keep mom warm  
wash cloths  
towels  
scissors  
string  
turkey baster  
a pot of warm water

Got me? Good! Now go! Rocco did you bring the diaper bag?

 **Rocco:** Of course! It’s still on board the ship, the pink bag with the school crest is Genevieve’s bag the one beside it is the diaper bag. **(Puts Caitie's arm over his shoulder and scoops her up calling out)** Is that bed ready yet?

 **Modo shoves the bed into the corner then with the help of Logan, Throttle and Vinnie had the bedding on the bed and the extra plastic sheeting spread over the bedding then says:** Alright bring momma to be over, the bed’s ready!

 **Throttle:** I wonder if there’s any way to bring Caitie’s older brother here? **(Remembers a favor Anthony owed him and decides to call it in saying)** I’ll be back in a minute! I’ve a Guardian Favor to call in! **(Opens the door that separates the real world from the realm of the guardians and says to Chelsea at the desk)** where’s Anthony?

 **Chelsea:** Hi to you too, he’s not here but what do you need?

 **Throttle:** Dang he owes me a favor! Caitie’s babies are on their way and none of us are skilled enough to handle a crisis and we seriously NEED Nathan or Nick! Is there any way to bring either or both of ‘em here for Caitie?

 **Chelsea calls out to Brutis:** BRUTIS! I HAVE A JOB FOR YOU!

 **Brutis approaches the desk and says:** Yeah what’s up?

 **Chelsea:** I need you to go and get Nathan or Nick which ever one’s available from Arisis Base Med-ward,tell ‘em their sister’s in labor.

 **Brutis** : Back in a flash! **(Dematerializes and reappears on Mars in the med-ward calling out)** Nathan? Nick?

 **Nathan comes out from behind a curtain and says:** Yeah? Nick’s off sick with the flu so what’s up? 

**Brutis:** I need you to follow me!

 **Nathan grabs his black bag and says:** Oookay, where exactly are we goin?

 **Brutis:** The Guardian Realm then from there you’ll go with Throttle for a family reunion

 **Nathan:** Caitie! You found my little sister?

 **Brutis:** Yep she’s in Chicago with Rocco and a surprise that is impatiently waiting to arrive in the world.

 **Nathan:** My god has it really been nine months since she’s been gone? **(Latches onto Brutis’s cloak and vanishes and reappears in the guardian realm saying)** Whoa, still haven’t gotten used to that yet.

 **Brutis:** Go with Throttle and he’ll get you to Caitie’s side.

 **Nathan:** Oookay what ever you say.... **(Heads towards Throttle saying)** So where’s my sister? She know I’m comin?

 **Throttle:** Heheh nope, didn’t tell her. ‘Sides she wouldn’t have heard me anyways....... **(Opens the gates again and says)** Stay here a minute! **(heads over to Caitie’s bedside and says)** Caitie?

 **Caitie:** Yeah?

 **Throttle:** Someone here to see you

 **Caitie looks up at Rocco who devilishly looked away and says:** Oookay now you’re both scarin the life out of me...

 **Throttle sticks his head around the privacy screen and says to Nathan:** You can come over now

 **Nathan heads around the privacy screen and feels nine months worth of frustration wash away and says:** Caitie?

 **Caitie:** Nathan!

 **Nathan leans down and says:** Oh thank the heavens you’re alright!

 **Caitie manages to sit up a bit and embraces her older brother saying:** I’m fine! Or I will be once the impatient one is born.

 **Nathan releases his sister and takes his place on the stool putting the blanket over her knees and says:** Hmm one last STRONG push and it’ll be out from the shoulders down **(Feels as Caitie gave one last strong shove and says)** Hold on a bit, catch your breath and what ever you do DO NOT LET THIS CONTRACTION GO! RIDE IT AS LONG AS YOU CAN! The longer you ride the contraction the sooner the baby will be fully out.

**Caitie catches her breath and waits for the next contraction which hit and hit hard then bore down hard on her stomach**

**Several long, sore and tiring hours later**

**Nathan wipes the eyes of the baby with the hem of the towel saying:** And here you were about to give up! Look at what you brought into the world! **(Hands his nephew off to his tired and sore mother saying)** Not too bad for an all natural birth Caitie. It's worth it when you're holding them. I'll just clean you up and you can relax and get to know your twins. **(Reaches down into the pot of clean warm water and brings up a cloth that he uses to wipe down the birth canal saying)** There, you're all done! Aren't you glad you didn't quit?

 **Caitie looks down at her sleeping twins and says:** These two have caused me quite a bit of grief in the later stages of pregnancy! Taking me to places I'd like to go back to and some I'd much rather not go back to. My time in Paris was nice as was the short time in Vienna it was especially beautiful and peaceful in the Dutch Country side, so much easier to get them to settle down and let me sleep. My time in New Orleans was especially unforgettable! It's beautiful there and steeped in a lot of history and lots of cute kitschy shops. At least Genny didn't cause me this much trouble when I was pregnant with her.

 **Nathan removes his latex gloves and tosses them into a nearby garbage can then washes his hands saying:** Glad they took you to some places where you enjoyed yourself! Hopefully you had time for souvenir shopping before they took you else where?

 **Caitie:** Of course, that duffel bag I was carrying is loaded with souvenirs from every place I've been to and liked, the other places I dared not take anything.

Throttle remembers Jetstream and says to Nathan: Before you go, would you check Jetstream? I did the best I could in cooling her off.

 **Nathan:** Jetstream? Sure **(Follows Throttle over to where Jetstream laid resting and says)** Oh merciful heavens, what was this kid doing outside in this condition?

 **Throttle:** Torque didn't have much choice, he got her up out of bed, dressed, jacket on and shoes on her feet and shipped her on her way to us as fast as he could while Tracker held off the Hunters. Sadly both are presumed to be dead.

 **Nathan pulls up the chair to Jetstream's bedside saying:** Neither are dead. They're fine. Once Tracker heard Torque's signal that he'd packed off Jetstream, they both went out the back bedroom window, you do know both of them are now wanted for aiding and abetting in Jetstream's escape. There was a med chest packed into Jetstream's bag, **(notices the chest and says)** Just give her what Sandstorm's prescribed for her cold and fever and in a few weeks she'll be her normal self again. Though I should check her breathing, would you go get my bag for me?

 **Throttle:** Need anything else?

 **Nathan:** Nope just my bag.

 **Throttle disappears from behind Jetstream's partitian heading towards where Caitie laid and nabbed Nathan's bag from beside the stool he once sat then returned to Jetstream's bedside saying:** One black medic bag

 **Nathan opens his bag and pulls out his stethoscope, places the ear pieces in his ears and warms the scope in the palm of his hand then places it on Jetstream’s chest and listens saying:** Hmm, her chest is rather clogged up. Are there two inhalers in that med chest? If there are would you give ‘em to me? One’s gonna open her bronchial airways and the other will stabilize her breathing.

 **Throttle opens the medicine chest and pulls out two inhalers and says:** These?

 **Nathan:** yep that’s them, is there a silly looking tube in there?

 **Throttle pulls out a clear tube and says:** This thing?

 **Nathan:** Yeah that’s it.

 **Throttle hands the tube to Nathan saying:** What’s it for anyways?

 **Nathan:** This end attaches to the mouth piece of the inhaler and the wide part goes into Jetstream’s mouth so, Jetstream, I need you to sit up and take a couple puffs from your inhalers. **(Watches as Jetstream sat up and says)** That’s a girl, here’s your first inhaler all set up remember a ten count before the next puff. **(Watches as Jetstream took her four puffs off her emergency inhaler counting to ten between each puff then took the bigger puffer from her and says)** Now lets get a good listen to your lungs now to see if we need the other puffer. **(places the ear pieces in his ears and warms the scope in the palm of his hand then places it on Jetstream’s chest and listens saying)** That's much better then when I first heard you breathing! Now lay back and rest. **(Stands up and tucks Jetstream’s covers back around her throat replacing the cold compress saying)** Remember to change this every three hours as the ice will melt from the heat of her fever. Hopefully in a few weeks as soon as this fever breaks and her cold is gone, they’ll be in the clear to go back to Mars and Jetstream can be put to rest in her own bed so her folks can continue to look after her.

 **Throttle:** I doubt Rocco will willingly leave, he's here to find his daughter that the stink fish took as a collateral bargaining chip.

 **Nathan pulls out a Tracker from inside his black medic bag and says:** Then this should help you find Genevieve, embedded in the thread that makes up the teddy bear on the left side of her jumper, there are tiny micro fibers that send out constant signals, they fade as you get farther and stronger and louder as you get nearer to where she is. Use this and you'll definitely find Genevieve and when things have settled down and it's just the three of you, seriously a little girl is in need of her mentors again. 

**Throttle sinks into a nearby chair and says:** We've been so busy lately, we just haven't had time to have Starlight come back again for awhile.

 **Nathan:** As busy as stink fish keeps you, there should always be a set amount of time for her to come back for awhile, provided Terrence can let go of her.

 **Throttle snickers and says:** What's he got to do with this?! **(Remembers Starlight temporarily lived with the Med Ward Doctor and says)** Oh yeah right, she lives with him and has to do what he tells her to do. How's that working out for him?

 **Nathan:** Pretty good, he's firm but not overly ridiculously strict with her. She's learned to tell him when she's going to be late so he doesn't get angry at her for breaking curfew and he's learned to communicate to her what's making him angry or frustrated so he doesn't explode in anger. Then again he's already a parent so he's gotten pretty good at disciplining a girl differently than he'd discipline his sons. It's a work in progress right now

 **Throttle turns his attention to the constant beeping of the Tracker and says:** So this thing will react to the Tracking threads in Genèvieve's school crest? Should be simple enough, what'll we do when we do find the poor kid, she'll be in a state of complete terror and probably won't come with us.

 **Nathan:** You under estimate Genèvieve, she's a brilliant kid, at age 3 she was placed not in Kindergarten but in first grade so she's really only six years old but looks 9,if you swear you'll take her to Rocco, heck she'll latch on and never let go until she's back with Rocco. Rocco ADORES Genevieve and would kill anyone who would harm her, after all she IS his first born daughter and an unexpected blessing to him and Caitlin. 

**Throttle:** Should we take Rocco along just to err on the safe side?

 **Nathan:** That'd be wise, I'll go see if he's willing to leave Caitie and the twins long enough to find Genevieve. That way she knows for sure Rocco's still amongst the living. Can't say the same for his folks though....

 **Throttle:** They're.....dead?

 **Nathan:** No, no one knows what prison they're in or where they are. They're professional Pastry Chef's so who knows what they're doing right now but at night Rocco and Genevieve are constantly on their minds. Not so much for Rocco but more for the safety and well being of Genevieve. Genevieve was three years old when she was plucked from the side walk in front of her grandparents pastry shop and whisked away by Firestorm, a miserable sick and twisted traitor and handed off from stink fish to stink fish. A year later Rocco's parents were taken as 'special prisoners of interest and usefulness.' You and the others can go wait outside and I'll go see if Rocco will go with you and let Logan know his daughter is here. **(Leaves Jetstream's bedside and heads towards Caitie's bedside while Throttle and the others left to wait outside the score board and says to Rocco)** Are you willing to leave Caitie and the twins to go out and look for Genevieve? Logan, your daughter's here

 **Logan looks up and says:** Jetstream's here? Where is she?

 **Nathan:** Behind the first partition resting in the bed. Word of caution my friend, deep breath before you go to your daughter's side as you may not like her appearance.

 **Logan stands up and takes a deep breath then heads out around Caitie's partition then walks over to the first partition and walks around it to find his daughter resting with a high fever and says:** Oh man! You‘re fever's spiked hasn't it? Well at least you‘re breathing easier now. **(Notices Jetstream’s green eyes were partially open and sits beside her saying)** Right back to sleep! You're too sick to be awake! Don't fight the meds! The more sleep you get the sooner the fever will break! (watches as her eyes fell closed then gently brushes Jetstream's bangs out of her eyes and says) sleep on Jetstream, I'll be back soon to give you your next dose of meds and fever reducer, now sleep on. I should check this ice pack it might need changing. **(Picks up a squishy ice pack and says)** Yeah it needs changing, I’ll bring you back a nice icy cold cloth or frozen bag of peas to cool you down with and a glass of chilled bottled water. **(Goes around the partition and says)** Does Jetstream have anything to replace this? It’s gone warm and fluidy. 

**Throttle opens the freezer and says:** I just finished putting the last of her ice packs in the freezer, give me that one and I’ll give you one that's completely solid and a bottle of super chilled water. Oh and here’s her favorite Pachirisu glass for the water.

 **Logan hands Throttle the warm ice pack saying:** Her fever’s spiked again, guess we won’t be headin home anytime soon, at least not until her fever breaks. I never thought they'd use Jetstream to get to me. That's going too low even for my liking.

 **Throttle:** Why’re they hell bent on killing Jetstream?

 **Logan:** Take a wild guess as to why they're hell bent on using Jetstream to get me to talk. I have info they want and want badly and I won't give it up. They figure if they either a: kill Jetstream or b: use her as bait, I'll give it up and let 'em have what they want. But as you can tell neither plan worked. **(Takes the bottle of water, Pachirisu cup and frozen solid ice pack and heads back over to Jetstream’s bedside saying)** I'm back, this should really cool you down (Wipes the solid ice pack over Jetstream’s face and chest saying) That feels better doesn’t it? **(Lays it over her forehead then opens up the bottle of water and pours it into her Pachirisu glass then puts it at her mouth saying)** Here baby, drink this slowly, it’ll cool down your insides. **(Watches as Jetstream leaned forward and slowly drank the cold water until the glass and the bottle were empty then sets the glass on the side table and tosses the bottle into the recycling bin and says)** Now rest, I've something I need to do with Rocco so you rest and I'll be back soon.

**Meanwhile behind the other partition**

**Caitie pats Rocco's hand saying:** I'll be alright. You go on and look for our baby,she'll want to see you more after being away from you for three years. Besides I'm tired and I need a nap while these guys sleep.

 **Rocco stands up and lays his daughter in her make shift bassinet saying:** I'll be back soon with Genevieve in tow. **(Turns and says to Nathan)** Of course I'll go look for Genevieve! She's probably still scared out of her mind.

 **Nathan:** Well then the others are outside waiting for you along with your bike that Brutis just brought through the gates. It needed a few tune ups that Charley provided, it's gassed up, washed up and ready to go with the tracking system installed. Just remember, the louder the beeping from the tracking unit, the closer Genevieve is, the fainter the beeps the farther away she is. The beeping will be come obnoxiously loud when you're closing in on her. Now go on.

 **Rocco heads out the door and outside where he mounts his bike aptly named Shadow, puts his helmet on and tears off down the street with the others following the beeps until the beeping became louder as they approached Limburger Tower and burst in through the wall, while Rocco allowed the others to deal with Greasepit, Karbunkle and the goons, he rode the halls listening to the beeps until at long last the beeps became obnoxiously louder as he approached a door with a control panel beside it on the wall and slams his fist into the control panel effectively opening the door to the small room where light from behind him spilled into the room and onto his daughter causing him to say after removing his helmet:** Genevieve? Être tu en bonne santé? Je vieilli malade d’inquiétude prep vous!

 **Genevieve looks up expecting to find Greasepit ready to haul her out again only to find Rocco in the door way, carefully stands up on wobbly legs,grabs her hat and stuffed, filthy Webkinz Dalmatian toy and wobbles to the door right into Rocco's arms bursting into tears of relief and sheer tiredness crying:** PAPA!

 **Rocco drops to his knees and holds his daughter tightly soothing her saying in the only language Genevive knew:** Shhhhh, it est bein! Tu avoir voir a rugueux troi an de ton vie san moi, mais tu avoir moi dos et tu être sûr! Personne est aller vers blessé vous ou passer vous cauhemar plus. **(english translation)** Shhh! it's alright Genevieve, it's alright. You've had a rough three years of your life without me, but you've got me back and you're safe, no one's going to hurt you or give you nightmares any more. **(Picks up Genevieve who had passed out from sheer exhaustion, turns around and heads towards his bike thinking)** _Now if only I could track down mom and dad, then Genevieve wouldn't have to face the ugly truth that no one knows where they are. But for now she needs a good bath, a decent meal and a soft bed to sleep in with Gonzo her lucky bear. Poor Gonzo,he was the only thing left when the that traitor took her with him as collateral! Well at least he's still safe in Genny's back pack with some fresh clothes for her to wear and a portrait of mom and dad._ **(Notices the filthy Webkinz Dalmatian in Genevieve's hands and thinks)** _Ahh Domino, so you were what she was refusing to give up huh? Her ever lucky Webkinz that I bought her when they exploded on to select store shelves. Good to know she had a piece of home with her._ **(Hears the beeping continuing to grow louder and thinks)** _I've got Genevieve but why is this thing still going mad?! Could it be homing in on the tracker on dad's pastry jacket?! Only one way to find out and that's to follow the beeping!_ **(Mounts his bike and wraps his tail snuggly around Genevieve's waist and heads off down the hall towards a set of large double doors that his bike's lazers obliterated to reveal a large empty pastry kitchen and continued following the beeps until they once again became obnoxiously louder as he drew closer to a medium sized door that his bike’s lazers yet again obliterated to reveal his long thought dead parents and says)** Dad?

 **Lance looks up and in sheer disbelief reaches beside him and shakes his wife Meimi awake saying:** H-hon? Wake up.....

 **Meimi sits up and says:** Huh? Wha--? What's wrong?! 

**Lance:** Put your glasses on!

 **Meimi rubs the sleep out of her eyes, slips her glasses back on and looks towards the door and nearly falls off the bed saying:** Rocco?! 

**Lance:** Genevieve?! **(gets up off the bed and goes to the door and says)** four years of worrying you and Genevieve were dead are finally over! **(Notices a sleeping Genevieve and says)** Oh no! Oh please no!

 **Rocco looks down at Genevieve and says:** No,she’s just sleeping. She’s exhausted and relieved to be back with me. She’ll be even more relieved to know you and grandma are alright. **(Tickles Genevieve’s nose until he seen her blue eyes and said)** Hey wakie wakie,that's it **(Sits Genevieve up and says)** Say hi to grandma and grandpa Genny.

 **Genevieve still half awake says:** Huh?

 **Lance carefully picks up Genevieve from Rocco's arms and holds her tightly seeing the exhaustion on Genevieve's face and says:** Go back to sleep Genevieve, you're still tired.

 **Meimi** **gets up off the bed and walks over to where her husband stood and at the sight of her only granddaughter heaved a sigh of relief saying:** Thank goodness she's alright!

 **Rocco notices how swollen his mother’s right hand was and says:** What happened to your hand? It’s so swollen!

 **Meimi:** I was so tired from three nights worth of not being able to sleep, that I accidentally mixed the wrong food coloring into a bowl of white icing sugar and the head Plutarkian Pastry Chef in my kitchen nearly broke my hand as punishment for mixing red instead of green into the icing sugar. Not to mention we didn’t have enough ice in the freezer to spare for an ice pack. It’s been rough for the two of us here, separated during the day and only together at night depending on the mood of the guard in charge of my unit,if he was irritated no one went back to their cells until the banquet food was prepared to his specifications and the banquet room set up for the wedding. 

**Lance hands Genevieve back to Rocco then takes his wife's right hand in his and says:** Close it for me

 **Meimi painfully tries to close her right hand saying:** I haven’t been able to close it into a fist since this afternoon when the swelling started.

 **Lance:** You'll need to have it looked after by a doctor who will probably set it and put it in a cast so it will heal properly, either that or they'll put this hand of yours into a pressure brace so the tendons will have a chance at properly healing.

 **Rocco hears the others and says:** Well it sounds like your escort service has arrived late as usual.

 **Meimi turns and glances at the bed and says:** There's nothing we really want to take with us considering we had only the clothes on our backs when we were brought here. Let’s leave here for good Lance.

 **Logan pulls up beside Rocco and says:** Have you told 'em yet?

 **Meimi confused:** Told us what?!

 **Logan:** How do the titles Grandma and Grandpa sound to you again?

 **Lance just as confused as Meimi says:** Grandma and Gra...

 **Meimi remembers the last text she'd received before the stink fish captured her and Lance and says:** They've arrived already? What did you have?! We want pictures! Pony up the pictures of our new grand babies!

 **Rocco:** What'd we have? We had twins a boy and a girl no names yet. Caitie won't name them until you've had a chance to see and hold them.


End file.
